Tragic Endings
by chthonicAsylum
Summary: This is a story of how slowly, one by one, each sonic heroes, and villains, in some cases, suffers a tragic end. Rated T for death, drug abuse, and swearing. Open to flames
1. Savior

Why? Why god did you let him die? He was my life. My obsession, my one reason for existent. Why did he have to save me?

_Flashback_

_4 days earlier_

"_Hey guys! How's it going?" The speedy, blue hedgehog asked as he saw his friends._

"_Hello Sonic, what are you doing here?" Tails asked with a smile._

"_Well I just wanted to invite you to a block party later," replied Sonic._

"_Okay it sounds like fun! What do you think guys?" Tails asked looking over at the others. They all nodded_ _in agreement._

"_All right see ya' at 5:00," With that Sonic ran off to who knows where._

_5:45 PM_

_So far everyone had been having an awesome time. There were games, music, food, and friends everywhere! Nothing could go wrong now. Suddenly, there was a scream. One scream started a whole frenzy of screams. The Sonic Gang looked around and saw that there was an orange cat wearing a red/gold Chinese fighter outfit. He had tears in his eyes, as he stared at Sonic and the others. _

"_You bastards! Why didn't you help her? WHY?" Shouted the cat. That's when they noticed the gun in his shaking hands. _

"_Whoa! Just put the gun down, and tell us what's wrong," Sonic said with his hands up._

"_You of all people should know! YOU LET MY LITTLE SISTER DIE! YOU ALL DID! She was just trying to get away from Eggman. You didn't even help her!" He shouted. Sonic knew right then what he was talking about. _

_Sonic's flash back in a flashback_

_Last week the team had been fighting Eggman again. He had another army of robots with him. Only this time, the attack was in town. The gang had been trying to get him out of the city but to no avail. Suddenly there was a scream of a child. Everyone look and saw it was a girl, about 7-8 years old. A robot stood before her. It had a laser gun. Before Sonic or anyone else could move, there was a gunshot. The screaming was silenced. _

_End Sonic's flash back in a flashback_

_So now the cat pointed the gun at Sonic. _

"_You now what they say, Sonic, an eye for an eye, or in this case, a life for a life," The cat cocked the gun at the famous blue blur. Right before the shot was taken, a crowd member ambushed the cat. The aim was sent in an angle. An angle that was right heading straight for Amy Rose. _

_It all happened so slowly. There were more terrified screams, running heading for Amy, but a single scream that rose from the rest._

"_NOOOOOO," Sonic shouted as time fixed its self. He jumped in front of the bullet's path. It hit. It hit him right in the exact center of his heart. The crowd surrounded him. He looked at all of them and smiled. _

"_Live every day like it's you last," he said in a whisper. The crowd bowed their heads, as their hero, the Famous Blue Blur, died._

_Flashback end_

Everyone left the funeral with either tears running down their faces, a face show sorrow, or no expression what-so-ever on their face. Everyone new the world would be a totally different place with their blue speed machine gone. But know one would even GUESS what would happen to the once cheerful pink rose as Knuckles and Vanilla dragged the screaming hedgehog out the funeral home. Only one thing ran threw her mind then though,

_**HE'S DEAD!!!!  
**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Well theres the first chapter of "Tragic endings" more deaths await l8tr TTYL ^_^ xD


	2. Partying can kill

They all felt sorrow, the day Sonic died. But as the saying goes "Time heals all wounds." Only one wound was not healed.

"Amy dear, please come outside," Called the always-cheerful mother of Cream. When there was no answer, Vanilla sighed and opened the door, preparing for the worst.

The room was a total mess! The once pink walls were now filled with holes. The red carpet looked more like blood than flooring. Every piece of furniture that was in the room was now scattered over it. In the corner sat a rocking pink mass. Vanilla walked over and kneeled down in front of it.

"Amy, it's been almost 3 months! You need to put the past behind you, dear. You'll find someone else." Vanilla knew it was no use trying to coax her out of the room, but hey, might as well try.

Amy looked up at the older rabbit. She had so much worry on her face, that it broke her heart.

"Alright, Vanilla. I'll get out of the house," Amy replied with a very small smile. It was fake but what ever it took to make Vanilla happy.

Amy sat on her sofa in her living room, waiting for the girls to pick her up. A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Amy!" Called Rouge happily after Amy opened the door.

"Hello Rouge, Cream, & Blaze," Amy said a little uneasy, seeing she hasn't come out of her house since the funeral.

"Chao chao!" Piped the Cheese for not being unnoticed.

"Sorry Cheese I didn't see you," Amy said with, again, a fake smile.

"Come on Amy let's go! The night can't wait for ever!" Blaze shouted. She grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her to the black Corvette. It had a pink heart decal on the hood so she guessed it was Rouge's. As they drove to (to her) the unknown location Amy's thoughts took over.

'_Rouge drives really fast… I bet if I just open the door at the right moment…. NO! I will NOT jump out of this car to get out of this! I might break my neck! But then again, that would bean easy way to see HIM again. AMELIA ROSE DON'T YOU EVER AGAIN THINK OF COMMITTING SUICIDE!!!' _

"We're here!" Called a delighted Cream. Amy looked out her window. They were at Club Rouge. She should of known.

"Come on we have a surprise for you!" Blaze said eagerly. They all got out of the car and went inside.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

Every one of her old friends was there. They looked very happy to see her to. (Shadow even had a small smile.) They had thrown a party to help her get out of her secluded state. Amy smiled her first true smile in months and went to party.

_3 hours later_

Amy stumbled out on to the street, drunk as hell. The party was REALLY fun. The funniest part was when they were playing spin the bottle and Shadow had to kiss Espio! (A/N LMAO I couldn't resist)

So there she was, stumbling down the street with her heels in one hand, and her purse in the other. Before she knew it, she was at a cliff. She looked out into the distance over the cliffs. Then she remembered.

_Flashback Amy's POV_

"_SONIC!!!" I called, being crushed by another one of Eggman's robots. A blue spinning ball came flying at the robot's arm. It was cut off like it was piece of cotton. Sonic caught me as I fell. He ran with me in his arms over the hills and dodging trees. We soon came to a cliff. He sat me down on the edge and sat next to me. The sun was setting leaving a beautiful color trail behind it. _

"_It's beautiful, Sonic," I said in awe. _

"_Yeah well, I wanted to…um...I brought you here to, uh…" _

"_Yes, Sonic," _

"_Amy, I... I.... love you, Amy, I love you," Sonic confessed. He leaned in to me, our faces inches apart. Then our lips met. It was pure bliss. As we pulled apart I looked into his eyes. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. As we watched the sun set eye only had eyes or each other._

_End flashback _

Tears ran down the now mostly sober Amy. She took a step forward looking at the full moon.

"Sonic, why did you save me, why? I should have been the one to get shot not you," She took another step. She was at the edge now. It was at least 1500-foot fall. She looked down, took a breath, and jumped.

When they found Amy, a month later, her corpse was scattered everywhere from her impact. Though she was bloody and full of maggots, her face looked at peace. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile that was genuine even after death. The funeral was like Sonic's. Everyone cried, everyone mourned, one had to be dragged out screaming (Cream). If one had to guess Cream was the one who was hurt most. No, it was someone everyone least expected.

Shadow walked out of the funeral house feeling as sad as the day Maria died. He shook his head. Two friends gone in the blink of an eye. Both suffering a gruesome demise. Shadow sighed and walked away.

A/N: Well there you go! Chapter two! Poor Shadow! Well at least Amy is happy again! Next if you haven't guessed is Shadow. This one's gonna be hard….


	3. BangBang

A/N: Yeah, haven't worked on this in almost 2 years….. Please, forgive my idiocy.

* * *

Shadow watched the smoke billow in the cold air after taking a puff of his cigarette. He watched as people dressed in there winter clothes walked by him, seemingly oblivious to the black hedgehog in the snow. He sighed throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping it out.

Shadow had become even more anti-social since the incidents. First his rival and friend was shot to death saving his girlfriend. Then said girlfriend went and jumped off a cliff after a night of drinking. Shadow just couldn't stand thinking about it.

He tried to distract himself by looking into the finely decorated shop windows, filled with holiday themed merchandise for the ever close Christmas and New Years' celebrations.

It didn't work.

All the cheerful colors and bright lights made him think of her. He had loved him even though she was with him. Yeah, that's right, Shadow had, and still did, love Amy. He couldn't have helped it. Ever since the event between him and her on the ARK, he had had feelings for her. But it was to late now. It had been to late from the time he supposedly died on after the battle with Final Hazard.

Shadow walked on with the crowd, remembering the cheerful laughter his friends shared during the previous holiday seasons. He remembered the missions for GUN he went on with his partner, Rouge. He remembered hearing about Amy and Sonic, both dead now, finally got together.

That last one he remembered all to clearly. It had shattered his already damaged heart and yet, made him feel happy for his (though he wouldn't admit it) dear friends.

Shadow sighed walking across the street to cut through an alley to get home. The alley had a few camping homeless in it. Some, the ones that had hope for their future, wished him a happy holiday season, while others, ignored his presence entirely. Shadow said nothing to any of them.

Finally he had reached it. His apartment building on the quiet side of town. Quiet. That's definitely what this area was. There was little to no crime, no wild parties, no annoying dogs. Hell, there was hardly ever a car that went by.

But tonight it seemed the peacefulness of his sanctuary would be ruptured as he walked up to the crime scene that had his complex situated in the center. A cop noticed and recognized him as he approached.

"Uh, HEY! You're Shadow the Hedgehog! What are you doing here?" Asked the fairly young officer, most likely new to the force.

"I was coming home for the night but it appears that's not an option right now," Shadow replied coolly, almost in a tone that said 'I really don't care about what's going on.'

"Hm, well you can't do that Sir. A madman has a family being held hostage inside. He won't listen to the negotiators and says he won't come out till his requirements are met." The officer said back.

"Let me through, I'll get him out," Shadow said, deadly serious.

"Uh well, Sir, we can't really let civilians-" The officer was cut off as Shadow pulled out his GUN credentials and shoved them in his face ordering:

"I, as a GUN soldier, demand entry into this facility."

The officer just stood there a bit dazed before shakily nodding his head and escorted Shadow through the police tape. Shadow walked beside the officer until he reached the front door the apartments and pulled out his gun. He pressed his ear closely against the door to see if he could hear anyone inside. He heard nothing.

With a quick movement Shadow entered through the door silently and stealthily. Looks like hanging around with Espio paid off to an extent. Shadow carefully crept up the stairs of the complex, avoiding those the creaked loudly. Finally, he made it to wear he could hear a child crying. This was the floor the madman was holding the family hostage.

Shadow walked down the hall, his gun and hi ready for seemingly anything, till he made it to where the child's crying was loudest. Pressing his ear to the door again her heard a man's voice yell at someone to shut the kid up. Shadow looked up at the house number on the floor. Shocked briefly passed over him as he remembered who lived here.

A kind, single young mother and her four year old daughter lived here. He remembered seeing them often at the nearby park and he once had helped when the woman's grocery bags had broken in the hall. (Though he would never tell a soul about it.) One night when he was coming home after a long day at G.U.N. he saw the woman looking distressed and a bit frightened as she talk to a angry looking man in the lobby. He knew something didn't look right about the scene but since he saw no violence going on he had walked on.

Thinking back to that scene now Shadow realized just how frightened the woman had been and then realized that that wasn't the first or last time he had seen the man. No that man hung around a lot. He would also usually be within close proximity to the woman as well. That alone told Shadow who this madman was.

Shadow took a deep breathe and kicked the door open. Sure enough, there he was. That angry looking man had a gun pointing at the woman, who held her daughter close in her arms. Shadow had his gun pointing straight at him, the safety already off and ready to shoot at any given moment. The man looked startled before he started shouting at Shadow:

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? I SAID NO COPS! I SAID SPECIFICALLY NO GODDAMN COPS!" The man started raving and ranting about things Shadow just didn't given a damn about. Shadow was there for one reason: To save the family, and to be able to go to his apartment and rest.

Shadow briefly glanced over at the mother and daughter and saw relief and fear on the mother's face. Looking back at the man Shadow saw he now had his gun pointed at him.

"Drop you gun and put your hands up. No one wants this to get violent." Shadow said in an authorize yet emotionless voice. The man's eyes hardened and his hands started to shake.

"Sh-SHUT UP MAN! I'm calling the shots here! This bitch won't let me anywhere near my daughter! I just want to see my little girl!" The man yelled at Shadow. He could see the distraught look in his face.

"How many times have I told you, SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! Her father died before she was even born!" The woman cried to the man. The distraction of her sudden out burst gave Shadow an opening. He swiftly kicked the gun out of the man's hand and caught it as it fell.

Pointing both guns at the man, Shadow ordered him to his knees with his hand on the back of his head. Shadow gestured his head to the door, signaling for the mother and daughter to go. The woman and child was gone in an instance.

Shadow through the man's gun behind himself into a different room and proceeded to pull out a pair of handcuffs. While walking behind the man to cuff him, Shadow was blind sided as the man pulled his foot out from under him and kicked Shadow in the chest.

The blow itself did nothing but knock the air out of Shadow but the short amount of time needed for recovery was enough for the man to jump up and grab away Shadow's gun.

Shadow stood his ground and showed no signs of weakness as the man held the gun at Shadow's head. He quickly formulated a plan to regain control of the situation. With a quick movement of his arm he grabbed the man's wrist and proceeded to kick him in the stomach. The man doubled over and Shadow pulled the gun away from him.

Pushing him to the floor and placing a foot on his back, Shadow reached for the handcuffs he had dropped earlier when he was kicked. A searing pain went up the leg he had on the man suddenly. Shadow looked down and saw the man had shoved a knife into Shadow's leg. He proceeded to slash the back of Shadow's leg, which resulted in Shadow humping off of him and fall backwards, smashing his head on the coffee table.

Dazed and confused, Shadow became startled when he heard an maniacal laugh. He had no more time to react then that as two bullets, one right after the other, made there way through his head.

No one could believe it when the heard about it. 'The Ultimate Life Form, dead? You must be insane!' They said. But it was true. Shadow was killed by a madman just months after the loss of the true blue hero Sonic and the sweet pink girl Amy Rose.

His death was painless, aside from the stab in the leg. That much gave the remaining heroes comfort at the funeral. But the strangest feeling of tension and paranoia filled them at Shadow's funeral. This was the third one in a year's time. Something just wasn't right.

As the crowd filed their way silently out of the church, one young genius promised himself he would find out what was going on. He wouldn't stop until he knew. Or, that is, until he was dead.

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Here's a bloody update for ya! Take a guess as to who's next! I have no idea when I'll update next FYI. Just please be patient and I'll try to get the next chapter out within the year! UGH! I am so pathetic at updating…


End file.
